


Trost

by Lady_Rosa



Category: Tales of the Otori - Lian Hearn
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa
Summary: Takeo kommt ausser sich vor Trauer im Kloster in Terayama an. Eines Nachts wird er von Flötentönen, die sein Leid genau auszudrücken scheinen, geweckt und er macht sich auf den Spieler zu suchen. „Ich dachte daran, wie er mich in meinem schrecklichen Schmerz nach Shigerus Tod getröstet hatte. Er hatte mir wieder Mut gemacht, während ich von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wurde, und hatte mich in den Armen gehalten, bis der Kummer dem Begehren wich, und beide waren besänftig worden.“ Zitat aus Der Pfad im Schnee. Was in dieser Nacht geschehen sein könnte…





	Trost

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine alte Fanfiction, die ich vor über 10 Jahren geschrieben habe und damals auf ff.de unter anderem penname gepostet habe.

In Nächten,  
wenn, vom Wind getrieben,  
Regen fällt  
In Nächten,  
wenn der Schnee,  
vermischt mit Regen, fällt

* * *

Makoto umarmte ihn. Fest und trostspendend. In seinen Phantasien – Wahn, nannte er es – hatte er sich schon so oft vorgestellt. Die warme Haut, die harten Muskeln. Doch jetzt schämte er sich seiner Hintergedanken. Takeo brauchte Trost. Nur Trost. Er wusste um die schwere Last des Anderen. Die Trauer, die ihm fast den Atem raubte. Er wusste, dass Takeo nur ein Bedürfnis hatte, weinen und gehalten werden. 

Aber Takeo weinte nicht. Er verschloss sich vor ihm. Traurig, weil der Otori ihm nicht vertrauen wollte, - vielleicht konnte er es auch nicht – blickte Makoto in dessen schwarzen Augen. Ohne das sie es wirklich bemerkten, kamen sich die beiden Männer näher. Der warme Atem des Lords streifte seine Wange und für Makoto schien ein Wunder wahr geworden zu sein. 

Seit der junge Lord Otori Takeo nach Inuyama aufgebrochen war, scheinbar um der geplanten Hochzeit seines Adoptivvaters mit der hübschen Lady Shirakawa beizuwohnen, hatte der junge Mönch keine ruhige Minute mehr. Der Geist des Jungen suchte ihn in seinen Träumen heim und er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Tagsüber ging es ihm nicht besser; immerzu dachte er an den schüchternen und leicht ängstlichen Jungen mit dem Gehör eines Hundes, der sich so sehr für die Kunst und die Gemälde Sesshus interessierte. 

Aber Makoto wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Nie. Nicht in diesem Leben. Es war ein Lord, ein Adliger, den er begehrte. Ein Adliger, der eine Frau liebte. Er hatte in den Augen von Takeo eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht gesehen, wann immer Lady Shirakawa in der Nähe gewesen war. Doch dessen Ziel war ebenso unerreichbar für ihn, wie Takeo für Makoto schien. Nie würde er diese Sehnsucht stillen können. 

In der Zeit, in der Otori Takeo den Tempel verlassen hatte, um Lord Shigeru zu einen ziemlich offensichtlichen Verrat, wie ihm nun bekannt war, zu begleiten, wurden die Gefühle für Takeo noch klarer und er selbst wurde immer verzweifelter. Makoto schlief kaum noch und betete viel und fastete noch mehr. Seine Schilfrohrflöte wurde zu seinem wichtigesten Begleiter. Durch sie fand er einen Durchgang, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. 

Er versuchte sein Herz zu verschliessen und diesen jungen faszinierenden Lord zu vergessen, doch als Otori Takeo zwei Tage nach dem Begräbnis seines Adoptivvaters aufgetaucht war, war die Last seiner Gefühle über ihn hereingebrochen. Er liebte diesen aussergewöhnlichen Mann und die Trauer und die Schuldgefühle, die er in den schwarzen Augen sah – tagtäglich sah – bereitete ihm Kummer. Wenn er selbst schon in dieser Welt nicht glücklich werden durfte, dann sollte es wenigstens Otori Takeo. 

Doch es gab scheinbar keinen Weg zum Glück für Takeo, denn sein Adoptivvater war tot und er sollte Rache an Iida üben, was er getan hatte. Aber der Schmerz drohte ihn zu zerstören. Jeden Abend begleitete Makoto über seine Flöte die Trauer des Jüngeren. Doch diese Nacht war geschehen, was Makoto sich so gewünscht hatte. Takeo hatte sich auf die Suche nach dem Verursacher der Töne gemacht und ihn gefunden. 

Makoto schob nun alle seine Bedenken fort und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Otori Takeo, den er im Arm hielt. Tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er nie die erste Wahl wäre, und das schmerzte. Doch er konnte nicht anders handeln. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen.“, hatte er sich damals von Takeo verabschiedet. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Umstände derart schlimm sein würden.

Otori Takeo reagierte kaum, schon wollte Makoto von ihm ablassen, sich demütigst entschuldigen und ihn anflehen, ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Seine Tat war unverschämt. Takeo war ein Lord. Und er, Makoto, nur ein Mönch und deshalb hatte er kein Recht, so etwas zu tun. Schon alleine daran zu denken, war verwerflich. Dann pressten sich plötzlich zwei Lippen auf seine. Verzweifelt, stürmisch. Makoto riss überrascht die Augen auf. 

Er spürte, wie sich die Arme des Otorilords um ihn schlangen und er wurde an den warmen Körper des Jüngeren gepresst. Plötzlich plagten ihn wieder die Zweifel. Das war es, was er sich in den einsamen Stunden der Nacht gewünscht hatte, er hatte sich danach verzehrt, doch sollte er wirklich weitermachen? 

Die Verzweiflung und Leidenschaft, mit der Takeo sich an ihm rieb, liess seine Zweifel und sein Gewissen verschwinden. Er wusste, dass Takeo nicht mehr sich selbst war, doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Langsam und zärtlich zog er ihm das Gewand aus, während Otori Takeos Hände auf Wanderschaft unter seinem Mönchsgewand gingen. Auch sein Gewand überliess er den Händen des Anderen. 

Makoto presste sich eng an den jungen Lord. Heftig aufatmend lösten sie den tiefen Kuss. Die roten Lippen waren geschwollen und in den Augen von Takeo konnte er Lust und Verlangen, aber auch Verzweiflung und Trauer erkennen. 

„Sei nicht traurig. Nicht jetzt.“, flüsterte er leise und hielt den anderen fest. „Bitte.“

Wieder senkten sich Makotos Lippen auf die roten von Takeo. Seine Hände fuhren über die warme und weiche Haut. Er spürte, wie Takeo zu zittern begann, als er sich dem Penis und den Hoden näherte. „Keine Angst, entspann dich.“, flüsterte er ihm, Mut machend, ins Ohr und knabberte an dem Ohrläppchen. 

Die Körper der Männer rieben sich aneinander, während sie in die Küsse stöhnten. Es war hingebungsvoll und zärtlich. Sie übten beide keinen Zwang auf und es schien, als ob es keinen Rangunterschied gab in dieser Nacht. Takeo drehte Makoto um und weitete ihn vorsichtig, bevor er sanft in ihn eindrang. Er wartete, bis der Mönch sich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte, bevor er sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Sanft stiess er in den Körper des Älteren und zog sich fast zurück, nur um in einer weiteren sanften Bewegung wieder in den geschmeidigen Körper unter ihm zu stossen. 

Makoto stöhnte vor Verlangen auf, als Takeo seine Prostata traf. Der heisse Atem des Jüngeren traf ihn im Nacken und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. War das noch Wirklichkeit? Der Otori küsste ihn auf den Rücken zwischen die Schulterblätter. Seine Lippen hinterliessen eine feuchte, warme Spur, als er sich nach oben küsste. Makoto drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in die lustverschleierten Augen von Takeo. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. 

Die eine Hand von Takeo tastete sich nach unten und rieb über die Erektion. Zischend sog Makoto die Luft ein. Die Gefühle überwältigten ihn erneut und er verlor sich total in ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit kam zuerst Makoto und dann – als sich seine Muskeln zusammenzogen – auch Takeo. 

Der Otori zog sich aus dem Körper des Mönchs zurück und sie legten sich nebeneinander. Makoto hielt die Arme schützend um den Oberkörper des Jüngeren. „Bleib hier, Takeo. Keiner wird dir einen Vorwurf machen.“ 

„Es geht nicht, Makoto. Ich habe es geschworen.“, antwortete der Otori genauso leise und voller Bedauern. Ob es wegen ihm war, oder wegen Lady Shirakawa konnte der junge Mönch nicht sagen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wartete ab, dass der Lord zu erzählen begann. 

Nach einigen Minuten Stille begann Takeo schliesslich zu erklären. Doch er verschwieg gleichviel wie er erzählte. Makoto liess es auf sich beruhen. Er würde Takeo nicht durch seine Ungeduld vertreiben. 

Nachdem alles gesagt war, verfielen beiden in Schweigen. Sie wussten, dies wären die letzten Stunden und sie wollten die Stille nicht durch Worte zerstören. „Schlaf, sie werden bald hier sein“, flüsterte Makoto und hielt den jüngeren Mann fest im Arm. 

Er wusste, in wenigen Stunden würde das Schicksal sie wahrscheinlich auf Ewig trennen. Der Stamm würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie sich trafen. Makoto seufzte tief und lauschte auf den ruhigen Atem von Otori Takeo. 

* * *

Hände, sanft  
Fahren über den Körper  
Vergessen der Schmerz,  
der im Herzen wohnt  
Hände auf dem Körper  
Lassen Schmerzen verklingen.


End file.
